Spoiled Brat
by Martial Arts Master
Summary: Takes place after Sonic Adventure 2. Now that the Finalhazard is gone, Sonic's planet is safe...until an extremely young commander of a space empire sets his sights on it and Chao World. Please review!
1. Spoiled Brat Part One

Spoiled Brat Part One  
  
by Martial Arts Master  
  
Sonic and all related characters copyrighted by Sega, Sonic Team, Archie, DiC, and the original Japanese creators. I, however, created Emperor Kip and the Kip Empire, though. This takes place after the events of Sonic Adventure 2 Battle (I finally got that game). Sorry, I don't know what happened in Sonic Adventure because I don't have a Dreamcast. Anyway, I'm going to try a different kind of spacing in this story that I haven't tried in my other 58 stories. Instead of using only one BR tag in my html coding at the end of each line, I'll use two BR tags. See if you like it. Now, on with the story!  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
It was a sunny day, just a few days after that whole unfortunate Finalhazard incident. Nearly the whole world...or at least the parts with video screens to watch after they'd been taken over by the ARK transmissions...had seen Super Sonic and Super Shadow destroy the Finalhazard and use Chaos Control to direct the ARK away from its collision course with the world.  
  
A day after the incident, after everyone had come home, Sonic had been given a gold medal of bravery for his effort. Shadow was awarded a gold medal too, but due to the fact that he _died_, he had to be awarded the medal posthumously.  
  
When people learned of Tails and Knuckles' role in saving the Earth, they were awarded silver medals. Even Amy Rose was awarded a bronze medal when people learned that she was responsible for convincing Shadow to help out in the first place.  
  
As for Rouge, she gave up being a treasure hunter, but she didn't give up being a government spy. After all, being working for the government pays a lot more than being a treasure hunter, unless you score big. Rouge currently didn't have any missions, because nothing had come up, but in a world like this, something would turn up.  
  
The police were willing to cut a deal with Dr. Eggman over the phone: If they handed Dr. Eggman a silver medal for his role in saving the world, Dr. Eggman would turn himself in so he could be arrested for all the crimes he'd committed in the past. Dr. Eggman declined, and hung up before he could be traced.  
  
But enough of the review of the past...there's no time like the present, as the saying goes...  
  
  
  
Tails checked his watch nervously. It was night, and he was staying in a hotel room. Sonic was supposed to meet him in his room by now.  
  
"Where could he be?" he asked himself. "I bet he found some new way to test his speed."  
  
Then, the door opened, and Sonic walked in.  
  
"Thank goodness! Where have you been?!" Tails asked.  
  
"At a trial," Sonic replied.  
  
Tails was confused, and rightly so.  
  
"A...trial?" Tails echoed, then went on to say, "The military doesn't _still_ think you robbed the bank, do they?"  
  
"Nah, Rouge told 'em everything about _that_," Sonic replied with a dismissive gesture. "Actually, I was on the witness stand. The G.U.N military was on trial."  
  
Tails's eyes widened.  
  
Before Tails could ask a question, Sonic cut him off and said, "The reason is because the court was trying to find out whether the G.U.N _caused_ this whole mess by ticking Gerald Robotnik off by trying to destroy his ultimate life form prototype and getting all those people and Maria killed."  
  
"And what did they find?" Tails asked.  
  
"That, my friend, will have to wait until another day," Sonic said mysteriously. He went over to his bed and pretended to lay down to go to sleep.  
  
"Sonic..." Tails said warningly.  
  
"Just kidding, bro," Sonic said, laughing and standing back up. "The court found G.U.N guilty. They said G.U.N had no right to assume that just because Gerald was creating the ultimate life form, it was a threat. After all, Gerald created it to HELP mankind. So the raid was completely uncalled for, and the whole G.U.N military was convicted of manslaughter for all the people they killed."  
  
"So what's gonna happen to them?" Tails asked worriedly. "That seems a little harsh."  
  
"Well, since they didn't mean to cause any harm, instead of being arrested, every one of the G.U.N military has been dishonorably discharged," Sonic replied.  
  
"_All_ of them?!" Tails shouted.  
  
"Yep. Every single member took part in that raid, so every single member was discharged," Sonic said.  
  
Tails didn't like thinking of the possibilities.  
  
"But what's their country gonna do without a military?" Tails questioned.  
  
Sonic scoffed at Tails's naivete.  
  
"Tails, Tails, Tails, G.U.N wasn't the _only_ military that country had," Sonic said. "There are lots of other groups. Now let's go to sleep, because we'll have a nice, _peaceful_ day tomorrow..."  
  
At least, that's what Sonic thought was going to happen...  
  
  
  
In the depths of spaces, a gigantic spaceship was heading towards Sonic's planet.  
  
The spaceship, in the manner of something out of Star Wars, Star Trek, or any other series with colossal spaceships manned by many people, was manned by many, many people. And yes, that was repetitive. That was the point.  
  
Anyway, the supreme commander of the spaceship was actually the emperor of a huge empire: the Kip Empire. And the emperor's name, was, of course, Kip.  
  
And he was only five years old.  
  
He was pondering whatever five-year-olds ponder in his throne room. He was wearing a five-year-old size royal gown and crown, and some very expensive clothes. He was also being attended to by a male servant.  
  
"What would you like, Emperor Kip?" the servant asked.  
  
"I wanna get to another planet! And I wanna get there _now_!!!" Emperor Kip screamed with five-year-old impatience.  
  
The servant sighed.  
  
"Right away, sir," he said.  
  
The servant walked out of the throne room and into the control room, shouting, "Emperor Kip would like us to get to another planet immediately!" to all those in the room.  
  
One of the co-pilots muttered, "Will somebody remind me again why we have a five-year-old for an emperor?"  
  
Another co-pilot answered, "Because the law says that only those of his particular family may be Emperors or Empresses. And all of his relatives were assassinated, remember? Even if those assassins were caught, that means that only Kip was left to rule."  
  
The first co-pilot shot back, "Yeah, so will you remind me again why we Emperor Kip acts like such a spoiled brat?!"  
  
The second co-pilot calmly replied, "Because he watches too much of the Powerpuff Girls show, and he idolizes Princess Morebucks, so he acts exactly like her: a spoiled brat."  
  
"I heard that!" came Emperor Kip's voice over the loudspeaker. "Somebody throw those two co-pilots out the airlock!"  
  
Immediately a horde of security guards came and grabbed the two co-pilots. Their screams mixed with Emperor Kip's gleeful laughter at what he considered "amusement" as they were thrown out the airlock, where they suffocated to death from lack of air, and then exploded as the lack of air pressure got to them.  
  
"Now, does anybody else wanna insult me?" Emperor Kip's voice asked.  
  
Immediately the whole crew shouted, "We love you, Emperor Kip of the vocabulary far beyond a five-year-old's! We love you, Emperor Kip of the video screens that let him see the whole ship! We love you---"  
  
"Shut up!" Emperor Kip's voice interrupted. "And somebody bring me a drink of water! I want a drink of water _now_!!!"  
  
Immediately one of the crew members filled up a cup from the water fountain and ran as fast as he could to the throne room.  
  
When the little spoiled brat of an Emperor had his undeserved drink, his voice came again over the loudspeaker, saying, "Is there another planet? I don't have screens to see outside the ship. I want another planet to conquer and induct into the Kip Empire! And I want it _now_!!!  
  
The crew members looked out the window in fear, hoping against hope that another planet would be in view. After all, Emperor Kip's fickle nature could well lead his wrath to fall on them.  
  
To their great relief, another planet was indeed in view.  
  
"We've arrived over another planet, your smallness," one of the crew members said.  
  
Then, he quickly realized his mistake, and before Emperor Kip could react, he said, "I mean your highness."  
  
"Good," came Emperor Kip's voice, laughing in glee. "Soon, that planet will be part of my empire...but now I'm sleepy. I want a bedtime story! Somebody get over here and read me a bedtime story!"  
  
Woe would befall Sonic the hedgehog's planet indeed if it should fall into the hands of the spoiled emperor...  
  
  
  
***  
  
To be continued...  
  
E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@comcast.net 


	2. Spoiled Brat Part Two

Spoiled Brat Part Two  
  
by Martial Arts Master  
  
Sonic and all related characters copyrighted by Sega, Sonic Team, Archie, DiC, and the original Japanese creators. I, however, created Emperor Kip and the Kip Empire, though. This takes place after the events of Sonic Adventure 2 Battle (I finally got that game). Sorry, I don't know what happened in Sonic Adventure because I don't have a Dreamcast. I'm sorry, KawaiiKaren, but I can't use your idea in my story, because Emperor Kip is still five years old, in the "girls are gross" stage, and therefore would be unlikely to fall in love with someone many, many years older than him. However, you might like this chapter anyway. As a side note, I may not put up more parts for a while, because I'm leaving on a trip on Friday. I promise, when I get back from the trip, I'll continue putting up parts. Now, on with the story!  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
It was the next morning, and Knuckles was guarding the Master Emerald, as usual. It was his duty ever since he was old enough to guard it responsibly. He did get bored sometimes, but since lots of people would want such a huge, powerful emerald, for either commercial or supernatural value, it certainly wasn't a boring job on the whole.  
  
Most recently, some bratty treasure-hunting bat named Rouge had shown up, thinking that all the jewels in the world were hers to keep. (Author's note: I don't hate Rouge, because I try not to hate characters. It's just that I'm trying to keep these characters in-character, and from Knuckles's point of view, Rouge is a brat.)  
  
Knuckles couldn't believe Rouge had been so selfish. Couldn't she see that the Master Emerald was more than just a big jewel? And that should it fall into the wrong hands, disaster could befall the entire world if those wrong hands knew how to unlock the power of the Master Emerald?  
  
She also seemed to be sexist, making that stupid comment about how men shouldn't hit girls. Knuckles treated all of his opponents equally, male or female.  
  
And even after he'd saved her _life_, for crying out loud, she'd accused him of merely trying to hold her hand, calling him a creep.  
  
Well, let Rouge think what she wanted. He'd saved her because she just _happened_ to be carrying some Master Emerald shards at the time.  
  
Actually, though, Rouge did get much better at the end. She'd even giving up treasure-hunting, saying she had her eye on something else...though what could that be?  
  
Knuckles decided she must've meant her job as a government spy. From what he'd heard, and he hadn't heard much, she'd kept that job.  
  
Knuckles absent-mindedly wondered why his mind often wandered to Rouge, considering she'd been such an obnoxious brat until the Biolizard and Finalhazard incident. But he soon gave up the thought.  
  
Then he heard a noise...like a spaceship descending.  
  
All of Knuckles's senses were on full alert. They had to be, considering he had to protect the Master Emerald at all costs.  
  
"If these are more thieves, I'm going to knock them senseless," he grumbled.  
  
The noise was indeed a spaceship descending...a large spaceship descending...a very, _very_ large spaceship descending! Knuckles had to scramble out of the way, carrying the Master Emerald, to avoid getting them both crushed by the spaceship.  
  
When the spaceship landed, a five-year-old boy walked out, surrounded by guards.  
  
"Who are you?" Knuckles demanded.  
  
"I am Emperor Kip, of the mighty Kip Empire!" the boy said. "I have come to induct your planet into the Kip Empire. Bow to me now!"  
  
"No offense, but I don't bow to strangers," Knuckles quipped.  
  
"I said bow! Bow! Bow!" Emperor Kip screamed, throwing a tantrum and jumping up and down. "Guards, make him bow! I want him to bow _now_!"  
  
The guards moved towards Knuckles.  
  
"Jeez, you sure have a brat for a master, but I don't like being forced to do things," Knuckles said, knocking the guards away with a flurry of punches.  
  
"Hey! Those are my guards!" Emperor Kip shouted, and then he noticed the Master Emerald.  
  
"Ooooooh...pretty jewel...large jewel..." Emperor Kip said with greedy eyes.  
  
"No! The Master Emerald isn't yours," Knuckles snapped. "This isn't a toy! This is a very powerful jewel whose energy can neutralize that of the Chaos Emerald. It has other powers too, and it's my duty to protect it."  
  
"But I want the jewel! I want it, I want it!" Emperor Kip screamed, laying on the ground and beating the ground with his fists like a baby.  
  
"What a spoiled brat," Knuckles muttered to himself. "I wonder how he ever got to be emperor."  
  
Aloud he said, "Sorry, but you can't have it. Now go back into space where you came from."  
  
"Well if I can't have it, then I'll have to take it!" Emperor Kip said with a smug look on his face.  
  
Then, Emperor Kip whistled, and a huge..._thing_...that looked like a cross between an eight-foot-tall robot and a dog that stood on its hind legs walked out of the spaceship.  
  
"This is my puppy," Emperor Kip said. "And it's name is Puppy."  
  
Knuckles raised one eyebrow.  
  
"That thing looks like walking destuction, and you call it _Puppy_?" Knuckles asked, laughing. "No offense, but that name only fits because it looks sort of like a dog."  
  
"Oh yeah? Puppy, take the emerald from him!" Emperor Kip shouted.  
  
Knuckles wondered where this five-year-old Kip got such an unbelievably huge vocabulary. Then, before Knuckles could react, Puppy leaped over to Knuckles and kicked him headfirst into a tree, knocking him unconscious...  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the beach, Sonic was relaxing in a chair under an umbrella, while Amy Rose was surfing. Tails was giving his Cyclone walker/plane a tune-up.  
  
"Yahoo! I'm hanging 10!" Amy Rose shouted.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, could you keep it down? I'm trying to catch some Z's," Sonic said. He then went to sleep.  
  
Then, Tails finished his tune-up.  
  
"There we go!" Tails said proudly. "The Cyclone's ready to go!"  
  
Suddenly, Knuckles ran up to Sonic and Tails, having a huge bump on his head.  
  
"Sonic, we got big trouble!" Knuckles said.  
  
Sonic woke up.  
  
"What's up?" Sonic asked. Then he noticed the bump on Knuckles's head.  
  
"And what happened to _you_?" Sonic added.  
  
"Well, I was guarding the Master Emerald," Knuckles began, "when this huge spaceship descended and nearly crushed me and the Master Emerald. Then this five-year-old named Emperor Kip came out, and he had guards with him, so I guess he wasn't lying about being an Emperor. The trouble is, he's an even bigger brat than Rouge used to be. He wanted my Master Emerald, not thinking of the consequences. Then, when I refused to give it to him, he called out this huge combination robot/puppy that walked on its hind legs and stood eight feet tall. Before I could react, the thing kicked me headfirst into something. When I woke up, the Master Emerald was gone. I went into the spaceship and tried to threaten everyone there into telling me where it was, but they didn't know where Emperor Kip had taken it."  
  
Throughout this rather long explanation, Sonic had been on the verge of falling asleep. But now he was wide awake. Meanwhile, Tails had been listening to the whole thing, and Amy Rose, having recently come back, had also heard everything.  
  
"This is bad!" Tails said. "Are you sure you don't have a clue as to where Emperor Kip or the Master Emerald is?"  
  
"Not a one," Knuckles said mournfully. "I was hoping you guys could help me."  
  
Sonic cracked up.  
  
"You mean you're actually _asking_ for help, Mr. Loner?" Sonic said, laughing.  
  
"I'm desperate, you moron!" Knuckles shouted. "I don't have a clue as to where it is."  
  
"Looking for this?" Emperor Kip's voice asked.  
  
Our heroes spun around, and saw a five-year-old boy and some guards with him. The guards were holding the Master Emerald...but it wasn't glowing. The glow was gone, and the Master Emerald looked like an ordinary jewel.  
  
"That's him!" Knuckles shouted. "That's Emperor Kip! What have you done to the Master Emerald, you little gnat?!"  
  
"Oh, I got bored of playing with it, so I decided to absorb its power," Emperor Kip explained. "There's a reason only my family may rule our empire. Only my family has the ability to absorb all mystical energies we choose into our bodies. I decided to absorb all the powers of the Master Emerald, and there sure were a lot! I don't think any of you even realize the full capabilities of this power."  
  
"Well that explains why he has such a large vocabulary," Knuckles muttered to himself. "He must have absorbed some mystical energy somewhere that gave him that vocabulary.  
  
"Wait a minute...what about Tikal's spirit and Chaos?" Knuckles asked aloud. "What happened to them?" (Author's Note: Yes, I said I don't know what happened in the first Sonic Adventure, but I meant that I didn't know the details. I do know the very general gist of it.)  
  
"Oh, they count as mystical forces," Emperor Kip said casually. "So I absorbed them too, and now I have their powers."  
  
"You little brat!" Amy Rose shouted.  
  
"You need a spanking!" Sonic shouted, and he used his super speed to dash at Emperor Kip.  
  
"Oh, and I also have Tikal's and Chaos's knowledge," Emperor Kip said. "I'm heading to Chao World. CHAOS CONTROL!!!"  
  
A flash built around Emperor Kip and his guards as Emperor Kip used the power he'd absorbed from the Master Emerald to transport himself and his guards somewhere else. Sonic, who'd been far away at the start, got there a moment too late.  
  
"Oh man, this is not good," Sonic moaned...  
  
They knew what Chao World was, of course. It was a secret known to few. It was made up of a Chao Garden, a Chao Stadium that could be reached by the Chao Garden, a Hero Garden, a Dark Garden, and a Chao Kindergarten. Sometimes, when they were bored, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles took a visit to Chao World to raise Chao. What was _extremely_ convenient for them was that time only passed in one of the three gardens when they were actually _in_ one of the gardens, so they could enter and leave whenever they wanted, with the Chaos not knowing the difference. But without Chaos to protect the Chao, who knew what harm would come to them at the hands of the five-year-old, "cute toy"-loving desires of the spoiled Emperor Kip?  
  
  
  
***  
  
To be continued...  
  
E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@comcast.net 


	3. Spoiled Brat Part Three

Spoiled Brat Part Three  
  
by Martial Arts Master  
  
Sonic and all related characters copyrighted by Sega, Sonic Team, Archie, DiC, and the original Japanese creators. I, however, created Emperor Kip and the Kip Empire, though. This takes place after the events of Sonic Adventure 2 Battle (I finally got that game). Sorry, I don't know what happened in Sonic Adventure because I don't have a Dreamcast. Don't worry, Dark Jainex, I'm not going to have Kip become furry. Kip will remain human. And as for how he'll be defeated, I'll try not to have it be "ridiculous", but that's a matter of opinion, so I guess you'll have to judge it yourself when it comes around. Whaddya know, I have time for another part after all. But on August 9th, I'll be leaving on a trip and won't be back for around a week. I promise, when I get back from the trip, I'll continue putting up parts. Now, on with the story!  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"So what do we do now?" Sonic asked. "Should we find all the Chaos Emeralds and turn me into Super Sonic, and then we go to Chao World?"  
  
"Of course not; Kip absorbed the Master Emerald's powers, one of which was to neutralize the power of the Chaos Emeralds," Knuckles answered.  
  
"You mean he could turn me from Super Sonic back to regular Sonic?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Yup," Knuckles answered. "So we'll just have to find a Chao Key and enter Chao World as we are."  
  
"You mean this?" a voice asked from behind them.  
  
Our heroes spun around only to find Rouge the bat standing behind them, holding a Chao Key in her hand.  
  
"What are _you_ doing here?!" Knuckles asked, surprised.  
  
"I overheard what you said just now," Rouge said. "And I, too, know about Chao World. I even raise Chao myself in my spare time. They're so _cute_..."  
  
"Wow...I never would've guessed..." Tails said, stunned.  
  
"Of course, I'll only give this Chao Key to you if you agree to let me come with you and if you tell me the whole story, otherwise I'll leave with it," Rouge said smugly.  
  
Knuckles grumbled, but then told Rouge the whole story about Emperor Kip.  
  
"So now we need the Chao Key to get to Chao World and stop him," Amy Rose finished before Knuckles could.  
  
"Emperor Kip's going to do something to the Chao? That's an outrage!" Rouge shouted, mad. "Now I want to go with you more than ever!"  
  
"Don't forget about me," said a voice from above them.  
  
Our heroes (Rouge included) looked up, and saw none other than Dr. Eggman himself flying above them in his Egg-o-matic/walker in Egg-o-matic mode.  
  
Everyone else gasped.  
  
"What vile, twisted, sick, evil plot are you coming up with this time, Dr. Eggman?" Sonic asked menacingly.  
  
"Actually, I overheard your entire conversation right before I was about to blast you all, and I want to help," Dr. Eggman said.  
  
"Yeah right, Eggman," Amy Rose said with a smirk. "You're probably just here to put us all in some trap.  
  
This made Dr. Eggman angry.  
  
"I'm perfectly serious, you imbeciles!" he shouted, throwing up his hands. "When I'm not thinking up evil plots to dominate the world, I go to Chao World and raise Chao there. If this Emperor Kip fellow does any harm to them, I'll blast him into a million pieces!"  
  
Everyone studied his face carefully, and he looked sincere enough. Besides, he _had_ helped them save the world from Finalhazard, albeit indirectly. Too bad they couldn't see his eyes behind his glasses.  
  
They decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.  
  
"Besides," Dr. Eggman continued, "why would I deceive you? If I do, Emperor Kip wins, and _I_ want to dominate the world. I can't have that young upstart upstage me!"  
  
Our heroes couldn't argue with that.  
  
"Okay, you can come along, but no funny stuff," Sonic said with a shrug.  
  
"Excellent!" Dr. Eggman said in glee, rubbing his hands together. "Now let's go!"  
  
"Wait, hold on a sec!" another voice chimed in from beside them.  
  
By this time our heroes were getting really tired of being interrupted, but they spun around again only to find Omochao beside them.  
  
"What are _you_ doing here?!" Tails asked in astonishment.  
  
Omochao, of course, was a robotic Chao who could fly with the wind-up-resembling propeller on his back. Nobody knew where he'd come from, but he'd helped them along their adventures, giving them tips.  
  
"I was watching in the bushes, and I overheard everything. Those Chao are my friends," Omochao said, crossing its arms. "And I'm not going to let some bratty Emperor hurt them. I want to come with you."  
  
"But you can't fight! What do you expect to do?" Dr. Eggman asked, sounding unsure.  
  
"I can ram into stuff, and I can help, if you give me a chance," Omochao said. "I helped you guys out before, but all I did was give you tips. Let me get a chance to actually be part of the action, and to save my Chao friends."  
  
Everyone else got into a group huddle. There were mutterings and whisperings, and finally, the group huddle disbanded.  
  
"Okay, you can come along," Rouge said.  
  
"Whoopee!" Omochao shouted in glee. "Now let's go give Emperor Kip what he deserves!"  
  
"Too bad Shadow couldn't be here..." Sonic muttered...  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the Chao World, Emperor Kip and his guards had gathered up all the Chao that were in the Hero Garden and Dark Garden and placed them among the Chao in the Chao Garden. Because Kip and his guards weren't Chao, time did pass because they were present in the garden. Currently he was "playing" with them, but his idea of playing with them was playing with them like stuffed animals; bouncing them around, ramming them into each other, and generally abusing them without realizing it. The Chao were all crying, but the five-year-old Emperor Kip, in his glee, didn't notice.  
  
"This is so much fun!" he declared.  
  
"Emperor Kip, shouldn't we be conquering the planet and inducting it into your mighty empire?" one of his guards asked.  
  
"No! I wanna stay here and have fun first! Somebody kill him for questioning me..." Emperor Kip said.  
  
The other guards all tossed the guard who'd spoken off a cliff, and Emperor Kip laughed in his amusement. He wasn't really evil, per se, but he was a spoiled brat, so he wasn't bothered at all by this death.  
  
"Hmph. I'm bored," Emperor Kip said, changing his mind as quick as any brat. "I wanna have some fun."  
  
He grabbed two of the Chao. One was an adult Hero Chao, with dragon horns and dragon feet that had come from dragon animals that the heroes had given it. Sonic had taken it to the fortune-teller in its youth, and it had been named Chappy.  
  
The other was a baby Dark Chao with seal arms and legs that had been given it by the villains. Shadow had taken it to the fortune teller in its youth (before Shadow died in the Finalhazard incident), and it had been named Casino.  
  
Emperor Kip pulled a knife, still in its sheath, out of his pocket. He took the knife out of its sheath.  
  
"Time to play my favorite game: Destroy the toys! Mwahahahahahahaha!" Emperor Kip shouted in glee, holding the knife poised above the two Chao.  
  
Emperor Kip didn't know that the Chao were _not_ just toys for him to play with, and he prepared to unwittingly murder the two Chao...  
  
  
  
***  
  
To be continued...  
  
E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@comcast.net 


	4. Spoiled Brat Part Four

Spoiled Brat Part Four  
  
by Martial Arts Master  
  
Sonic and all related characters copyrighted by Sega, Sonic Team, Archie, DiC, and the original Japanese creators. I, however, created Emperor Kip and the Kip Empire, though. This takes place after the events of Sonic Adventure 2 Battle (I finally got that game). Sorry, I don't know what happened in Sonic Adventure because I don't have a Dreamcast. Well, I'm finally back from my trip, but since I'll be leaving on another trip on the 18th of August, I'm putting all of the last of this story into this one final chapter. Now, on with the story!  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Before Emperor Kip could bring the knife down, something slammed into him. _Hard_.  
  
The knife was knocked out of his hands, where it went off the same cliff that Emperor Kip had selfishly ordered the guard who'd questioned him to be tossed off of. Emperor Kip was sent sprawling across the garden.  
  
"Ow! That hurt!" he shouted, and looked up to see exactly _who_ would be so rude.  
  
As he looked up, he saw Sonic zooming up to him, and Sonic grabbed Kip by his shirt.  
  
"You're a _slimeball_!" Sonic shouted. "Do you really think the Chao are just your playthings? Look at them!"  
  
Emperor Kip looked around. First, he saw Tails in his Cyclone walker, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Rouge, Eggman his his Egg-o-matic/walker in walker mode, and Omochao standing near the entrance/exit to the Chao Garden.  
  
Then, he saw the all the other Chao, crying.  
  
He didn't care.  
  
"So what? I'm the Emperor Kip! I can do whatever I want to!" he screamed. "Chaos Control!"  
  
This time, Emperor Kip used Chaos Control not to warp, but to stop time. For him, everything became a yellow haze. (Author's Note: In 2P battle mode in Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, if you collect 60 rings with Shadow, you can use Chaos Control to stop time for the other player, and the other player's screen turns yellow. I merely incorporated that yellow screen into the fanfic.)  
  
As Emperor Kip had hoped, time stopped for everyone else. He used this opportunity to rip himself free of Sonic's hand. Sonic's hand was left grabbing empty air. Emperor Kip quickly scrambled on top of a cliff. Then, the Chaos Control wore off, and the yellow haze disappeared.  
  
  
  
Sonic was ready to give this five-year-old emperor the spanking of his life. He'd abused those poor Chao, and had been about to kill two of them, and he didn't even care!  
  
Then, suddenly, for no apparent reason, Emperor Kip suddenly disappeared out of his hand. For Sonic, it was like Emperor Kip had been there one minute, and gone the next. He looked around and saw Emperor Kip on top of a cliff, and Sonic had no clue until he'd gotten there.  
  
Until he remembered that Emperor Kip had absorbed the powers of the Master Emerald. Emperor Kip must've either used sped himself up or stopped time and merely freed himself.  
  
Judging by Emperor Kip's love of power, the latter was more likely to be true. That would explain why Emperor Kip had seemingly just vanished out of his hands, because Sonic and everyone else wouldn't have been aware of time having been stopped.  
  
All this passed through his head in a smaller amount of time than you might suppose.  
  
He happened to look back and saw Eggman leaping for joy. Casino, one of the two Chao that Kip had been about to stab, had evolved into an adult Dark Chao.  
  
"This is wonderful! This is delightful! You finally evolved!" Eggman was shouting. "I'm so glad I raised you, you cute little chip off the old block!"  
  
Eggman pet it.  
  
"I helped too, and so did Shadow, you egomaniac!" Rouge snapped at Eggman.  
  
"In a minute you'll have nothing to argue about, because no one will stop the might Emperor Kip!" one of the guards said.  
  
The guards rushed at the heroes, and soon Puppy, the eight-foot-tall puppy/robot combination that had knocked Knuckles out earlier, appeared as well.  
  
Luckily, our heroes plus Rouge and Dr. Eggman had planned for this on the way to the Chao Garden after finding the Hero Garden and Dark Garden empty.  
  
Tails and Dr. Eggman, in their walkers, moved to intercept Puppy, while Knuckles, Rouge, Amy Rose, and Omochao prepared to take on the guards.  
  
"I guess that leaves you and me, Emperor Kip," Sonic called to the five-year-old royal bratness.  
  
"No one will spoil my fun! You're finished!" screamed Emperor Kip, as he and Sonic prepared to face off...  
  
  
  
Puppy was snarling at Tails and Dr. Eggman, because they were blocking its path.  
  
The two commenced to use their Volkan Cannons to repeatedly pound it with bullets.  
  
Whatever the robot was made of, though, it have been _tough_, because the bullets merely bounced off and scattered across the garden. Luckily no one was injured, but Tails and Dr. Eggman stopped firing in a hurry.  
  
"Confound it!" Dr. Eggman exclaimed. "I don't know what that metal is made of, but the bullets aren't working. We'll have to bring out heavier artillery."  
  
"You got it!" Tails said with a grin.  
  
But Puppy slammed into both of them, knocking them back a few feet.  
  
"But we'll have to hurry," Tails added.  
  
  
  
Knuckles was pounding some of the guards with his fists, even though, being human, they were much taller than he was.  
  
Rouge was kicking butt as well, _literally_, as she used her feet to layeth the smackdown on more of the guards.  
  
Amy Rose's Piko Piko hammer came in handy, as more of the guards rushed at her, only to get smacked away.  
  
Even Omochao was winning. He was ramming into the guards, knocking them all over.  
  
Obviously these guards weren't very well-trained, considering that Emperor Kip had been too lazy to spend money on training them at all.  
  
  
  
Now Puppy, on the other hand, was an accomplished fighter, slamming Tails and Dr. Eggman around like rag dolls, even though the walkers made them heavy.  
  
They'd tried using the lock-on missiles, but those only served to annoy it, as a human might be annoyed by a swarm of flies.  
  
"Grrrr...what kind of monster _is_ this?" Tails exclaimed rhetorically. "Even those Artificial Chaos enemies you built weren't this hard to beat!"  
  
"I know what you mean," Dr. Eggman replied with a grunt. "This robot surpasses many of my creations. We'll have to go for the Rocket Launcher." (Author's Note: As bosses, in Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, both Tails and Dr. Eggman can use the Rocket Launcher. You can also use this in 2P Battle mode if you collect enough rings.)  
  
Tails sighed.  
  
"I just loaded this thing with rockets _yesterday_..." he muttered as both he and Dr. Eggman used the Rocket Launcher to fire rockets into the sky.  
  
Puppy wondered what was going on. It soon learned the hard way as many rockets slammed into it.  
  
_This_ finally damaged it. Many of its parts broke, but Puppy was still raring to fight.  
  
"Well, at least we damaged it," Tails said hopefully. "How about using the Power Laser to finish it off?"  
  
"Very good idea, Tails," Dr. Eggman said, rubbing his hands together with glee.  
  
Tails and Dr. Eggman got on opposite sides of Puppy, as Puppy was confused as to what was going on. (Author's Note: Power Laser is another attack Tails and Dr. Eggman can use both as bosses and in 2P Battle mode if you have enough rings.)  
  
Tails and Dr. Eggman charged up energy in their walkers, and then, at the same time, blasted Puppy from opposite sides with _huge_ lasers, obliterating Puppy to scrap metal.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy Rose, and Omochao were finishing off four remaining guards.  
  
Knuckles used a Thunder Arrow, Rouge used a Black Wave, Amy Rose used a Storming Heart, and Omoc hao rammed into one of the guards. (Author's Note: You get the idea by now.)  
  
Needless to say, the guards were soon as unconscious as their comrades.  
  
"Phew...that actually made me sweat," Rouge said laughingly.  
  
"Let's go see what Sonic's doing," Omochao said.  
  
Sonic, meanwhile, was _not_ having a good time. Every time Sonic would dash at Emperor Kip with his faster-than-sound speed, Emperor Kip would use Chaos Control to stop time, go somewhere else, start time, and attack Sonic from another direction.  
  
And it was really starting to tick Sonic off.  
  
"Anybody can win when they have those powers!" Sonic said.  
  
"You're just a poor loser," Emperor Kip said tauntingly.  
  
"_Poor loser_?!" Sonic screamed, enraged. "We'll see about that! Sonic Wind!"  
  
Sonic sent blue energy rings at Emperor Kip, but Emperor Kip merely used Chaos Control yet again, stopping time, and then starting it and then attacking from another direction. The Sonic Wind ended up crashing harmlessly into the pool by the waterfall.  
  
"My turn! Chaos Spear!" Emperor Kip shouted, sending yellow energy spears at Sonic.  
  
Sonic was relieved. Finally, he'd be doing the dodging.  
  
He easily speeded out of the way...only to be blasted into the dirt by more Chaos Spears!  
  
Sonic figured out with disgust that Emperor Kip must've stopped time yet again, this time sending more Chaos Spears to the spot Sonic headed for when he dodged the first ones.  
  
"This is gonna be a looooooooong fight..." Sonic complained.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Tikal and Chaos were still inside Kip, along with their knowledge of the full capabilities of the Master Emerald.  
  
However, they still retained their consciousness while inside this human prison.  
  
Now they were wondering what to do.  
  
"Sonic isn't going to win without our help..." Tikal said sadly. "As long as we're inside him, he'll keep using the same strategy again and again, and he doesn't attack from the same direction every time, so he can'd be predicted."  
  
"Can't his friends help him out?" Chaos snapped grumpily. Chaos was currently in his Chaos Zero mode (you know, the mode that can be played in 2P Battle). He was in a bad mood. He was an extremely powerful spirit, and yet he'd been reduced to being a captive of this spoiled lunatic kid. If Tikal hadn't sealed herself and him inside the Master Emerald in the first place, he woulldn't be here now. Then again, he _had_ nearly destroyed the world when he became Perfect Chaos...  
  
But he hadn't had a choice! Tikal's father and his guards had thoughtlessly killed the Chao he'd created. He hadn't had a choice but to take revenge on the planet, who had obviously needed a lesson.  
  
Tikal concentrated for a minute on what was happening outside. Minutes passed...and more minutes...and more minutes...  
  
"Answer me!" Chaos shouted.  
  
"They just tried to help," Tikal responded. "But Tails, Eggman, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy Rose, and Omochao aren't as experienced fighters as Sonic is. Emperor Kip was able to knock them all unconscious with Chaos Spears in one fell swoop."  
  
"Then it's hopeless," Chaos said grumpily. "As long as Emperor Kip is one with us, he has our knowledge and we can't escape..."  
  
Suddenly a shocked look came over Tikal's face.  
  
"Chaos, you're brilliant!" she said happily, trying to hug Chaos, but passing right through him since Chaos was made of water.  
  
Chaos was confused.  
  
"Come again?" he asked.  
  
"If he has our knowledge, we can have _his_ knowledge too, if we just concentrate!" Tikal said. "We may be able to find a weakness."  
  
"Allow me," Chaos said.  
  
Chaos concentrated...and then looked like he got a bright idea.  
  
"This kid doesn't know much, being only five..." Chaos began, "but he _does_ know that his family's biology have a weakness: once a user of these powers is old enough to be a senior citizen, the user not only loses the ability to absorb mystical energy, but also loses all the mystical energies that he already absorbed. The reason is practical: it's the family's bodies' defense system, because a senior citizen's body is frail and would be killed by all the power within him or her."  
  
"But how are we supposed to exploit that weakness?" Tikal asked. "We're just prisoners of his body."  
  
"Well, he isn't currently accessing our minds because he already got our knowledge," Chaos said. "So he won't know what we're thinking. Why don't we offer to make him stronger if he lets us gain control of the cells in his body? Then, we'll make the cells multiply at a hundred times their normal speed. Kip _will_ become stronger when he grows into a young man, so technically we won't have lied, but he'll lose his powers because we'll keep aging his body until he's a senior citizen."  
  
Tikal sighed.  
  
"We don't have much of a choice..." she said...  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Sonic was losing. Emperor Kip's Chaos Control and Chaos Spears were proving to be too effective a combination. Ten minutes passed as Emperor Kip proceeded to kick his butt, metaphorically speaking this time.  
  
Suddenly, to Sonic's astonishment, Emperor Kip began to age.  
  
He grew taller, and his arms and legs developed more muscles. A beard began to grow on his face.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Emperor Kip shouted with glee in a much deeper voice. "You've been betrayed! Tikal and Chaos have offered to make me stronger by making me grow older! You're finished!"  
  
But to Emperor Kip's horror, his body didn't stop aging. The beard kept growing, and a mustache also growed.  
  
"Okay, you can stop now," Emperor Kip said, but his body didn't stop aging. Soon his hair, beard, and mustache began to turn gray, and his limbs weakened.  
  
Finally, his hair, beard, and mustache turned white, and Emperor Kip turned into a very frail old man.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" he screamed as he realized what this would mean.  
  
But it was too late. Mystical energy began pouring out of him in droves. To Sonic's astonishment and glee, Emperor Kip was losing his powers. Some of them were going back into the Master Emerald, while the others were going to whatever places in the universe they'd been absorbed from.  
  
"I knew Tikal and Chaos would never betray us," he said to himself.  
  
Finally, the spirits of Tikal and Chaos themselves popped out of the now senior-citizen Emperor Kip's body.  
  
Meanwhile, our heroes, Dr. Eggman, and the guards awoke.  
  
"What's going on?" Amy Rose asked.  
  
"Somehow, Emperor Kip's become an old man," one of the guards answered. Then, to the other guards, he said, "And you know what that means..."  
  
"What _does_ it mean?" Sonic asked. "Aside from losing the powers and all that stuff."  
  
"By a law of the Kip Empire," another guard answered, "whenever the ruling Emperor or Empress becomes old enough to lose absorbed powers, he or she loses his or her title and becomes an ordinary citizen. Which means...we're free!"  
  
To everyone else's astonishment, the guards began whooping and hollering in glee.  
  
"And you're _happy_ about this?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"You bet!" one of them answered. "We hated working for him! He was always killing some of us off just for questioning him, because of his own desire for amusement! We all lived in fear that we'd be next. He was a tyrant, so if he's an ordinary citizen now, then good riddance!"  
  
"But what's going to happen to the Kip Empire?" Dr. Eggman asked. "Aren't all of his relatives dead?"  
  
"By a law of the Kip Empire, whenever there is no one of the family alive or fit to rule, the Kip Empire is dissolved, and all conquered worlds inducted into it go free," another guard answered.  
  
Emperor Kip had been listening to all of this in horror.  
  
Faced with the loss of his power, both mystical and political, he did what any spoiled brat whose body had been matured but not his mind.  
  
He started beating the ground with his fists and crying like a baby.  
  
"No! No! No! No! No! Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!" he cried. He had lost his enhanced vocabulary now, because it had been enhanced mystically.  
  
"We'll take him to some planet where he'll be out of your hair," one of the guards promised. "A planet very much like this one."  
  
"And what planet is that?" Omochao asked.  
  
Another guard said, "A planet that would have been next on Emperor Kip's list to induct into his empire. A planet that is now free from such a threat, along with the freedom of all the planets that Kip had already conquered. The planet...Earth."  
  
  
  
***  
  
The End  
  
Well, Dark Jainex, I hope this way of defeating Kip wasn't "ridiculous". E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@comcast.net 


End file.
